Favoritism
by Cut-Wrist Kate
Summary: He was His favorite but no one really understood why. friendship slash SSLV R


Title: Favoritism

Author: Cut-Wrist Kate

Summary: He was His favorite but no one really understood why.

Warnings: very very very very very mild SS/LV slash, in fact, it is only friendship now that I think of it.

Dedication/inspiration: Cozy! As always, the full story is at the bottom.

He is my most loyal, the highest in my ranks. Each day my respect for him grows. Each meeting he walks in, not first and begging for praise, but also not last sniveling for forgiveness. Even his bow is different, a simple tilt of the head and his eyes stay on mine. A show of respect but also of equalization. He was one of my first followers but he wasn't like those who joined me out of fear or for a want of power. He shares my past, my dreams and most importantly, my goals. He is the only one that I can continually count on to succeed in his missions and no matter how insane I may act I know that he will never fear me.

I fear that I am beginning to call more meetings just for the joy of seeing his indifferent face. It tortures me last at night that I have allowed myself to trust and confide in someone other than myself; and yet I can't help but miss him and his advise. When I ask his opinion I can always count upon an honest and well thought out answer. I know that he would never betray me and he knows that I would never cause him extreme harm unless it is completely necessary.

Our bond has grown substantially over the many years of his loyal service and not once did I honestly regret recruiting him. I found in him, not only a loyal follower, but a confidant, a companion and most importantly…a friend. He is the first time that I have ever allowed myself to become attached to someone and though I do fear that I will loose him one day I know that our time together was worth it while it lasted. For him I allow myself to become sentimental. For him I allow myself to become attached and for Him I allow myself to care.

I look forward to our weekly meetings and I enjoy substantially the conversations we share in the sanctuary of my lair knowing that no unintentional ears are listening, therefore allowing us to converse freely over every and any subject for hours on end. Our opinions differ so much and yet they are so similar that I feel as if we, together, are the epitome of the symbol ying and yang.

During meetings he makes it painfully clear that he is not afraid of my power or me and demonstrates it my treating me with respect, indifference and equality that all of my other followers are terrified to even think about. He, unlike the others, refuses to partake in torture sessions that he does not feel comfortable with. The others will do exactly as I say for fear of death or punishment.

I, one day, even went as far as to see if I could push one of them, any of them, to standing up for their morals and opinions. Alas my plan was unsuccessful. Though many were sick and fainted none, not a single one, stood their ground and outright refused to do what it was that I was asking. It seems as if each time my respect for him grows my respect for the others dwindles. It seems as though I have a certain amount of respect within me and for respect for one to grow I must first remove some of my respect from the others.

It saddens me that out of my hundreds, nay thousands of followers only one is brave enough and proud enough to stand up for themselves and because of that he is my most loyal, and the highest ranking out of all of them. At one point I was slightly afraid of the thought that I might have been harvesting thoughts of a romantic form for him but as time past I realized that out relationship was no much more than that. We are Master and Servant, Lord and Follower, two equals, friends, confidants, companions and so much more. Without him I would be nothing and everything, I can not live with him and yet I dread the thought of living without him.

He became my favorite because of him pride but he remained my favorite because of who he is, not only in front of others but also in front of me and completely alone. I am in awe and shock at how well he portrays the characters that he knows others expect of him but even more so I adore how he lowers all masks a façades when it is simply he and I. He is my world and without him I would have no desire to conquer the world that is slowly crumbling beneath out feet. Without him I would simply be another man who walks down the street thinking about how awful the world is today and doing absolutely nothing about it. I would simply shake my head and hope that when the world finally falls apart that it is long after I have left this world to its new and hopefully improved generation.

A/N: I was talking to cozy while reading a story on to her and she came up with the idea that Sev is Voldemort's favorite because he is so indifferent and treats him more as an equal than a master. I told her I would write something about it and here it is.


End file.
